


Late Nights

by destielinfinity4



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Baby Bi Foggy, Beta Wanted, Bottom Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt/Foggy aren't dating yet, Not Beta Read, POV Foggy Nelson, POV Third Person, PWP, Past Tense, Porn Star AU, Pornstar Matt Murdock, Sub Matt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Foggy is doing what he usually does on nights his roommate stays out late. This time goes a little differently





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble, I wanted to make it a little longer but I like it how it is so I'm posting now.
> 
> ~Last Edited: 12/2/18  
> ~Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.  
> ~Beta Request is for a second pair of eyes, I've edited this I promise.  
> ~If there’s warnings I’ve missed, comment and I will add it right away!  
> ~I don’t own this story, the characters, or enough succulents .

Foggy had stopped thinking about how late Matt stayed out at night. That was just how it was with new roommates, you know? There were the things that you asked about, and the things that you just accepted. If his roommate wanted to stay out late, who was Foggy to tell him not to? Foggy was a good sleeper anyway, when Matt got back sure Foggy woke up at the noise of the door, but Matt didn’t turn on any lights and he moved like a freaking cat, all smooth and stealthy. So far Foggy liked the roommate, he did really well for a random too, he liked college. Matt was willing to put up with Foggy’s rambles and he actually cared about school, just like he did. All around good so far, despite the weird late-night-outings his roommate seemed to need.

In fact, it worked in Foggy’s favor more often than not. He got the room to himself in the evening maybe two or three times a week. Foggy was in the room pretty often so it hadn’t taken him long to figure out a rule-of-thumb. If Matt wasn’t back by nine, he would reliably be out until around midnight, leaving Foggy a little me-time to do with what he pleased. Which was usually well, pleasing himself, with porn. What? He was twenty with the people skills of a small shrub, or well, why was he thinking in metaphors anyway? He just wasn’t exactly good at getting people to fuck him, so porn it was! 

It was a Wednesday night, and Foggy watched the clock as he absently perused the interwebs waiting for his cue. It was 9:13, a few more minutes and he was good to go. He started thinking about what he’d search when he finally allowed himself to open the tab. His mind blurred with pleasant images. Mmm too many good options. 9:14, he should wait one more minute but fuck it, he’d waited long enough. He hastily opened an incognito tab and began clicking around for something to watch. He decided he’d watch a new guy this time, YES he watched guys in porn NO he was not going to think about the implications that had on his sexuality. Again, he wasn’t good at getting people to fuck him regardless of the gender so what did it really matter huh? Let a guy focus on his studies for a second, not everything has to be about sex all the time guys! 

Anyway, new guy. “Daredevil” Ha! What did this guy think he was? The next Avenger or something? He clicked on the video anyway. The guy, clearly Daredevil based on the hilarious black mask, which obscured nearly all of his face. It even had stupid little horns on it, Ha! The eyes were covered so he couldn’t see, all that was visible was his bright-red shiny mouth. He was spread out obscenely on all fours, getting fucked by another guy whose face was off camera.

Yeah, Foggy could get into this. He began palming himself through his pants, taking his time, this was a night of self-care for fucks sake! The man let out a loud moan and Foggy instinctively looked around the room, as if someone was hiding under Matt’s bed about to tar and feather him for being the gay-porn-watching-pervert he was, but no. There was no one in the room besides him. He was all good.

The man moaned again and Foggy paused, right hand halfway down his underwear about to get serious. Had he watched this guy before? He sounded familiar. Weird. Whatever! Foggy had probably just watched this guy’s videos before and forgotten. Probably one of the nights where he popped a pot-gummy-bear and things got kind of weird. He never really remembered the videos from those nights, they were all kind of a blur. Anyway! He had more important things to do right now than write mental essays about where he’d seen this sexy man before. Daredevil was looking pretty desperate by now.

Foggy finally took his cock in his hand and ran a slow stroke from base to tip before setting a fairly quick pace of strokes. He tried to sync up with the thrusts he saw on camera. He closed his eyes and slumped down a little in his chair, slowing the strokes. Daredevil was a really  _ pretty  _ man. Beautiful bright-fucking-red lips, his pace quickened. He pretended to be the man fucking Daredevil. Hearing the man’s moans pretending he’d caused them He was almost there, watching Daredevil’s too-red mouth absently as he stroked himself vigorously. He watched the man’s tongue flick across his lips. God that was hot, it was so hot. Fuck. He was almost there. Daredevil was moaning loudly, still sounding weirdly familiar, clearly very turned on. Foggy noticed belatedly that Daredevil had been stroking himself and was now doing so at a near-frantic pace. Finally he came and hearing the beautiful sounds Foggy followed soon after. So much for taking it slow. The other man pulled out and stroked himself to completion and Foggy watched lazily. Maybe now was a good time to go to bed. He wasn’t too old to go to bed at 9:30! He was an adult he could go to bed whenever he wanted okay? 

“Daredevil” 

Foggy was nearly startled by the dark voice of the man, whose face was still off camera.

“Yes, master”

God that voice was familiar.

“Show yourself”

Daredevil’s body visibly tensed before he complied. Reaching shaky hands to the mask.

Suddenly the mask dropped away and Foggy’s jaw dropped.

_ “Matt??!” _

**Author's Note:**

> ~Comments and Kudos make me a happy writer. I think I‘d actually cry (like ugly cry) if someone made fanart of my work. Really.  
> ~If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag just me. Follow my Tumblr for updates (destielinfinity4)!  
> ~Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas I’m not mean I promise.  
> ~If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr (many of them need a beta).  
> ~Check out my other works and even though It’s way too early in our relationship to say this I LOVE YOU


End file.
